Kagome
by Lovely Moonlight Maiden
Summary: Inuyasha lives in a shrine in modern-day Japan. He is dragged into the Feudal Era, where he is met with a hoard of angry villagers, a woman who says he is the reincarnation of her brother, and a half-demon girl, pinned to a tree by the houshi he is the in
1. Prologue

Yes, I'm starting this fic instead of updating Mitsukaitou. Get over it! ^.^ actually, I couldn't focus on MKT at all with this idea in my head. (Idea? Obsession.) If you can't tell from MKT, I _love_ Kagome and I believe _very_ strongly in "girl power." FEEL MY WRATH! 

Please take note now to avoid all future confusion:

CAST CHANGES 

Kagome: Half dog demon sealed to tree for 500 years. 

Inuyasha: Modern Japanese student. Travels through well. 

Miroku: demon slayer. Village killed by Naraku's forces. Has younger sister.  

Sango: perverted miko. Has cursed hand. 

Kikyo: EVIL DEMON forged from many demons. 

Naraku: once a kind-hearted houshi. Is now dead and hateful. 

Rin: Kagome's half sister, a full demon. She's mean! 

Sesshomaru: little boy orphaned and adopted by Rin. 

The others (small to medium characters, such as Gengi or Kagura) will stay the same, or you'll notice the change easily. (ie, it'll fit in, and you'll just get it.)

Shortly, Kagome is now Inuyasha, Inuyasha is now Kagome, Miroku is now Sango, Sango is now Miroku, Kikyo is now Naraku, Naraku is now Kikyo, Rin is now Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru is now Rin.

You will now proceed to chapter one, where you will find what you _never_ dreamed of happening in Inuyasha! 


	2. The Boy who Passed through Time

I'm going to assume you all know what's going on and drop you off at the well when Inuyasha is entering the feudal era for the first time. Oh, and may I add that this is dialogue translated from the original Shonen Sunday format. So yes, in scenes that remain the same, I _will_ use Rumiko's dialogue. I will add notes to the end of the chapter to reduce culture shock with the aid of my translating source.

Directly taken phrases that mean a lot to the Japanese making no sense to Americans, for example. Such as, "There is but one eclipsed moon in the corner of my heart, shine down brightly enough to light all paths." You're probably re-re-re-re-re-re-re-reading trying to figure out what that means. Congratulations if you're not. Culture accustomed, it would be something like, "There is one shadow of doubt in my heart, make my decision clear." And that doesn't really do it justice. The song that is derived from [Tsuki no Le] is hopelessly romantic. To us, however, it's gibberish. Anyway, I'll tell you when I make changes like that.

Enjoi!

Inuyasha Fact! While the TV version as we know it says "Jewel of Four Souls" for "Shikon no Tama," it actually means "Base of the Soul Jewel."

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha muttered angrily, to concerned by the situation to concern himself with politeness.

 Inuyasha easily pulled himself out of the well, and his tortured brain was forced to face more. He was definitely not in the world he had always known. He looked around a bit, but did not move from the place where he had emerged from the well. Until he saw her.

She was held to a tree by thick vines, at first view. A few steps, however, convinced him the arrow in her heart kept her there. Her hair was long as long as his, and as light as his was dark. He continued to stumble blindly foreword, entranced. Face to face, it became apparent that she had ears like a dog's. He couldn't help it, he reached foreword to touch the ears...

"What are you doing over there?" a villager shouted angrily as several arrows directed themselves as Inuyasha. He pushed himself back against the tree to avoid them, and subsequently, the girl.

"This place is totally off limits."

"Are you from a foreign province?" a second villager asked directly after the first.

Inuyasha remained silent.

"He was in Kagome Forest?" an old woman's voice verified.

"Yes. It be a young boy in strange clothing," one of the capturers replied.

In the village, there were some men working on the roof of a house, and a stable with a horse. In the village, there was the normal peace that came with a small life. Suddenly, there was a noise that had never before been present.

"Hey! You don't have to tie me up, you know," Inuyasha cried indignantly as he was thrust foreword.

The locals began to bear down, vultures seeing a carcass.

"Could he be a spy?"

"Could be war again."

"A kitsune in disguise, perhaps?"

The murmurs swayed about with the wind, turning from side to side.

"What kind of place is this?" Inuyasha asked himself. "Looks like something out of the Sengoku Jidai..."

"Clear the way. Priestess Kaede-sama has arrived," a man said authoritatively. He was the one who had been speaking with the old woman, now revealed as Kaede.

"Who are you? You were in Kagome forest." She declared, staring Inuyasha down with her available eye.

Jeeze, another weirdo has arrived, Inuyasha thought callously, trying to maintain eye contact. The bow held by the old woman made him afraid not to, if not the woman herself. He noticed, therefore, when a surprised look entered her eyes.

"Hn? Let me see your face clearly." She demanded, turning his head this way and that with her free hand. "Try to look more intelligent." She said as an afterthought.

"What? You-"

"You greatly resemble Naraku-sonkei-sama."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha sat across from Kaede, happily untied. The old woman relived the past for him.

"My brother was called Naraku. He was the priest who protected the village. Upon his...untimely death, he asked that the Shikon no Tama be burned with his body...it's been fifty years since those days."

"Umm, this. . .isn't Tokyo, is it?" he asked brightly.

A variety of noises of noises broke out beyond the outer door of the hut. Firstly evident was the rapid-fire succession of thundering footsteps. The screams of villagers followed. The horse's cry was ear shattering, and as it fell to the ground, the cracks and crunches penetrated the earth.

"E...evil spirit!" A villager cried desperately, throwing open the hut's door. He was dragged back by the centipede demon a moment later.

"YOU!" she shrieked angrily, seeing Inuyasha, "Hand over the Shikon no Tama."

"Th... the Shikon no Tama?" Kaede asked incredulously, "You . . . are carrying it?"

"Well I don't _know_, but..." after a few minutes of running, Inuyasha realized that the demon was targeting him, and doing a great amount of damage in the process.

_Gotta lead it outta here..._ he thought.

"Kaede-sama, neither spears nor arrows work! We must lure it to the dry well!" a villager reported to the old woman.

"The dry well?" Inuyasha asked.

"In Kagome Forest," Kaede explained hurriedly.

_That well I came from?_ Inuyasha wondered blankly. At that moment, he noticed light emanating from the east.

"Which way is the forest?"

"To the East, but..."

"Towards the light, got it!" He took off.

"What was that boy saying? In that evil forest, normal people can't see it, but did he say he could?" Kaede wondered, watching him tempt away the huge demon.

Kagome's head shot up.

"I smell it! I smell the boy who killed me. He's getting closer..." she growled, a menacing look in her eyes.

"I'm going to make it out of this, aren't I?" Inuyasha questioned of himself, running as quickly as he could.

"Hand over the Shikon no Tama!" it demanded again, it's anger mounting.

"I'm telling you I have no such thing!"

"What are you doing with that wimpy Centipede opponent of yours?" Kagome inquired darkly, looking directly into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Y...you are...you're alive?"

"C'MON NARAKU! Settle this with one blow like you did with me!"

"Naraku? What are you saying my name-?"

"It comes," Kagome said darkly, staring into the woods.

It did. The demon burst through the trees with a vengeance, pleased for finally catching up to its quarry. Kagome didn't move as a lethal arm swept towards her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha; however, dodged rather unnecessarily.

A great number of villagers suddenly emerged into the small clearing as well. They shot arrows with attached ropes into the ground, forcing the demon to the ground.

"Sa...saved." Inuyasha panted, exhausted.

"Heh, what a disgrace, Naraku," Kagome laughed.

"Why you...look. You're mistaking me for someone else. I'm _not_ this Naraku person!"

"GO STUFF IT! No other boy smells that disgusting but-hmm?" Kagome drew in several deeper breaths, penetrating the arrow through skin all over again and opening the fifty-year-old wound. "Naraku...is not you," she finished, slightly surprised.

"You got it? _MY_ name is Inuyasha! In-u-ya-sha!" Inuyasha glared at the girl matter-of-factly. This miffed Kagome to no end.

"You're right. Naraku was more intelligent looking, a really dignified man."

"WHA?" Inuyasha was beginning to doubt his mental power himself after being told twice he even _looked_ stupid.

He spun as the villagers cried out in surprise. The centipede had gotten free. The monster grabbed Inuyasha, who snatched at what he could, which happened to be an unfortunate area of Kagome's body. His hands reestablished themselves on her shoulders rather quickly.

"Let go of me!" he gritted at the demon.

"Well _you_ should take your own advice!" Kagome seethed ferociously.

"This body, I'll swallow this troublesome body along with the Shikon no Tama!" the creature announced. That caught Kagome's attention.

"NO WAY!" Inuyasha shot back angrily. He let go of Kagome and light shot through his hands. All of the centipede's arms were blown away.

"Damn...bastard..." it forced out angrily.

Inuyasha let his guard down, and it was at that moment the demon struck. Its teeth penetrated Inuyasha's side, leaving a bloody gap. The Shikon no Tama rose out of the exposed flesh. Kagome stared at it, transfixed. So did the centipede, who was in a much better position to take it. The jewel dropped, and Inuyasha reached for it, his vision blurring.

_From inside of me?_ He thought, trying to grasp it.

"As I thought, he hid it in his body!"

"That ball is _mine_!"

"Eh?"

"Hand it over!"

Inuyasha wasn't quite sure of the world at the moment. What he was aware of was the need for him to possess this widely desired gem. The demon swept past, crushing Inuyasha against Kagome. The demon curled itself about the tree tightly, keeping the two in their places, perhaps not knowing Kagome couldn't move either way.

"I've heard that some half-youkai brat is after the Shikon no Tama. That you?" she asked teasingly, looking at Kagome.

_Half youkai? What does that mean?_ Inuyasha pondered, forgetting for a moment that several ribs were being tested. Kagome looked a cross between flustered and irate.

"Listen you, I may be a hanyou, but when I fight seriously, a small fry like you would have no chance." She gritted, opting for a livid fury.

"Hey you, you've had that big attitude sense earlier, but...are you strong?" Inuyasha asked of Kagome.

"Whaddya think? That I talk cause I like to hear my voice?"

"Can't move, can you? Because it seems that your stronger power is being sealed," the demon taunted, laughter in its eyes. Kagome saw it and the undecided redness returned to her face. The demon's face neared the Shikon no Tama.

"Stay there and sulk while I do this," it said, wrapping its tongue about the jewel.

"Ahh shit."

The centipede's arms re-grew immediately.

"How wonderful, my power is back to full." It laughed, tightening its grip on the two.

_I'm...being strangled..._ Inuyasha thought, fighting hard not to cry. Especially while the girl directly before him looked so unaffected.

"Oi." She said through a sigh. "This arrow, can you get it out?"

"What?"

"NO! YOU MUST NOT PULL THE ARROW!" Kaede bellowed. "That arrow is Kagome's seal, it must not be broken!"

"Are you half-awake, old hag? Do you want to be Worm Bait?" Kagome replied coolly. "Once the Shikon no Tama is absorbed, we're all doomed. How about it, boy? Do you want to die here with me?"

"I...I don't know what's going on here, but I do _not_ want to die!" Inuyasha said, and with a great effort, placed a hand on the arrow. Before he could pull it out, it disintegrated. With the blast that was the last of Naraku's great power, the demon's body was thrown back.

"YES!" Kagome shouted jubilantly, testing her muscles.

"You brat..." the demon panted.

"Come and get it, cow!" Kagome challenged, an ecstatic expression on her face as she dug claws into the demon.

"Sankon Tetsusou!!" the demon's body split into hundreds of pieces.

_This chick...is very strong..._ Inuyasha thought, gaping at her.

"No way! It's moving!" Inuyasha shifted his attention to the bits of wriggling flesh, which were pulling themselves together.

"Do you see a glowing lump? Therein should be the jewel!" Kaede instructed. "If we don't extract it, the monster will keep reviving..."

"You're kidding." Inuyasha laughed pitifully, watching the demon flesh reconstruct itself. "You aren't kiding."

"I see it! Over there!" Inuyasha snatched it, and the demon ceased to move. "So the Shikon no Tama makes demons stronger..?"

"That's right, worthless to humans. Why don't you hand it over?" Kagome instructed.

"Why?"

"If you don't want to become my claw's next victim, _meekly_ bring over the Shikon no Tama." Kagome flexed her fingers, blood glistening on her claws.

"Eh?"

"You, Inuyasha, never hand it over!" Kaede said through clenched teeth.

"Don't be stupid! I won't go easy on you! I especially don't need to..." she struck where Inuyasha had been, but he dodged just in time "for some stinking man!"

"You...you honestly tried to do it! You tried to kill me!"

"No kidding you fool! After this, you'll be in two equal parts!"

"Yet again...that damn girl..." Kaede murmured, pulling out a string of beads.

"Prepare to die!"

"How can I?"

She leapt and began to brace for an attack, but she felt a slight weight on her neck.

"Inuyasha, speak the soul quietening spirit word!" Kaede instructed loudly.

"What?"

"Anything to restrain her!"

Kagome hit the ground and sent debris everywhere.

"_I_? Am going to be _restrained_?" she laughed, a maniacal and dangerous look in her eyes. "Don't kid yourself!"

"SIT!" Inuyasha boomed, having just gotten a nice look at her ears and deciding a dog's command would be humiliating enough.

Kagome, the mighty hanyou, crashed to the ground most unceremoniously.

"Hey, what is this?" she demanded frantically, pulling at it. It would not be removed.

"It's useless, Kagome. That rosary undoes your power."

"Wha?" Kagome, who seemed so threatening a moment ago, was now rather pitiful looking. "Ah, go stuff it, ya old hag."

_Fascinating_, Inuyasha thought, following her to the village.

"Let's see that wound of yours, and patch it up," Kaede said soothingly to Inuyasha, who was feeling the repercussions of battle.

Kagome looked bored and annoyed as Kaede tended to Inuyasha's wounds.

"Why do you want the Shikon no Tama?" he asked Kagome suddenly, "You're strong, even without it."

"Because the girl's half human." Kaede responded when it became apparent that Kagome would not answer.

"Hey you, you've been going on about that. How do you know me?" Kagome threatened, rising.

"You don't recognize me do you? But that's not surprising. I'm the younger sister of Naraku, the person who sealed you...I'm Kaede."

"Kaede?"

"It's been fifty years since then, I've aged too."

"You're that brat, huh? Hey, that means Naraku is an old fag too! Too bad, being human, huh?"

"Naraku-sonkei-sama is dead." Kaede replied to this, with a bit if surprise. "The day you were sealed."

"Heh. Too fucking bad for him, huh?"

"It's too early to be relieved, Kagome. Inuyasha, you may be the reincarnation of Naraku-sonkei-sama!" Kagome was in a resting position on the floor, but was clearly interested. "It isn't just your body, or spiritual power which leads me to this, but the fact that the Shikon no Tama was in your side. You have to protect it now."

"This is ridiculous," he replied, fingering the jewel, which resided on a chain in his pocket.

_That boy is...Naraku..?_ Kagome thought to herself, watching him some time after he'd drifted to sleep.

Kagome sat in the tree where she'd been held prisoner. Something hit her on the head, and she immediately snarled, but eased slightly when she saw it was Inuyasha.

"That's to share," he said, indicating the fruit he'd chucked at her head. "Why don't you come down to eat with me?" He could see the shock on her face, even through the thick foliage.

"What are you planning, bastard?" but she came down anyway.

"Nothing much, just this:  you. You don't like me, do you?"

"You...are horribly nauseating." She replied vulgarly.

"Hey you, watch it. I wouldn't even mind so much if I thought you hated _me_. I'm not Naraku, I'm Inuyasha, and it's clearly Naraku you despise. So why don't you try to be a little more friendly?"

"You insignificant moron. I'll do anything without mercy to get the Shikon no Tama-"

"Haha. See, that's the thing. If you decide to attack, all I do is say 'sit,' and-" he would have said, "boom," but Kagome's body did the job for him. "Oh, sorry. Forget that happened." Kagome ignored him and leapt back to the heights of the God Tree.

_It's been two days since I came here._ Inuyasha thought worriedly. _Everyone will be getting worried about me...Somehow; I've got to get home._


	3. The Corpse Dancing Crow: Inuyasha's Arr...

Gosh! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm having some writer's block on MKT, so I'm going to stick to what's tried and true! Lol. I noticed in one review "It looks like Kagome and Naraku were romantically involved." That's right. As I said in the first chapter, Kagome is Inuyasha and Naraku is Kikyo. So yes, instead of Inuyasha and Kikyo being in love, it was Kagome and Naraku. It follows the normal Inuyasha so you all know where we are. Any more questions just review or email them to me and I'll answer ASAP!

* * *

Inuyasha slept soundly in Kaede's hut, unaware of the three-eyed demon-bird watching him. The leaves outside rustled gently in the breeze, and the raven-colored bird shifted back and forth on the window frame. Sharp teeth glinted from within its beak in the moonlight.

In the distance, another bird cried out in a crow-like manner. The bird watching Inuyasha swiveled its head, and a small rock bounced off of it. In surprise, the bird took off in a flutter of black feathers and unpleasant caws.

The bird flew at Kagome and began cawing at her where she sat on top of a post in the shadows. She appeared unfazed and rather menacing.

The bird flapped it's wings ferociously and cawed at Kagome, who unconcernedly flipped another rock at the bird, which seeing it was outmatched, flew away.

_It's noticed the smell of the jewel to come here so soon...That Corpse Dancing Crow..._ Kagome thought pensively as she watched the bird fly to the East. _A nasty thing's come out._

In the morning, Inuyasha woke up utterly oblivious to the previous night's happenings. He walked through the forest, apparently in deep thought.

_The desolated well in Inuyasha Forest..._ He stopped at the well and sighed sadly. _The place I came out from. When I get there, the way home will surely be..._

The village stood peacefully inattentive to dangers induced by the Shikon no Tama. The only concern of the villagers was to fulfill the desires of Kaede, who had asked about Inuyasha's location, when it became aware he was missing.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Echoes and voices filled the woods nearby and back streets.

A few men of the village reported to Kaede, who looked off to the distance, as if Inuyasha would appear before her eyes any moment.

"He doesn't seem to be anywhere around here," one of the men said, bowing respectfully.

"Don't tell me he went outside the village by himself..." Kaede groaned, looking more intensely into the farther woods.

* * *

Kagome crouched on the roof of some building, listening beyond the noise of the villagers, for where Inuyasha might be.

Inuyasha continued to walk through the forest, while in the bush behind him, two pairs of eyes stared at him. The leaves rustled a moment before two hands grabbed each of Inuyasha's upper arms, and an arm with an armguard covered Inuyasha's face.

* * *

From outside of the entrance to a large, run-down building, it was deserted with only crows flying in the air outside. However, inside, Inuyasha was being held prisoner.

Inside the building, some ugly soldiers relax as they drink _sake _and laugh rambunctiously.

"It's a boy..." one of the thugs said, pointing vaguely at Inuyasha.

"A boy..." another replied, somewhat disappointedly.

Inuyasha was roughly shoved onto the floor, where two soldiers held him down, looking quite as pleased with themselves as Inuyasha looked angry.

A thug apart from the first two to speak put in his piece to a large man being served _sake_ by a servant. "We got him just like you ordered, Chief."

"Yeah," said a fourth, "but this laddy really is wearing some odd clothes."

"Wait," Inuyasha said, "What's with you guys?"

"The Jewel," the leader replied darkly.

The ugly, scarred and bald leader was obviously drunk and looked more than stupid at it, but he appeared to have enough wits about him to demand what he wanted from Inuyasha.

"The Jewel...hand it over," he demanded, holding out his arm.

Inuyasha looked back up at him, worry and surprise on his face. He gulped nervously.

* * *

In the woods somewhat nearby, Kagome was jumping through the forest undergrowth on all fours, sniffing around like a dog. She looked miserably annoyed.

_Shit, that stupid boy._ _Where the heck has he gone with the Jewel!_? She thought angrily.

* * *

"The _Shi...kon no_... _Tama_...Give it to me."

The leader grabbed Inuyasha by the front of his school shirt, and hauls him up into the air. The leader then threw Inuyasha onto the ground, having obtained what he was looking for. He held the _Shikon no Tama_.

Inuyasha raised himself off the floor, looking quite concerned. He remembered something Kaede had explained about the _Shikon no Tama_.

_"It's not just _Youkai_. People with evil in their hearts are also after the _Shikon no Tama_..." _

Inuyasha reached up towards the massive leader from a sitting position.

"You mustn't. Return it..."

Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence as a katana suddenly thudded into the floor right in front of his face. Inuyasha shifted back until his back rested against a pillar, while the leader used the sword to push himself off the ground.

"Restrain him," the leader commanded.

Two soldiers grabbed hold of Inuyasha's arms and hauled him up. They appeared surprised at their leader's order.

The leader raised the katana in one hand directly above Inuyasha. Inuyasha gazed at the blade in terror, wishing more than ever he was home.

Some of the other soldiers watched the spectacle with slightly bored and disappointed expressions.

"Gunna be killed for sure. Ah-ah, kinda wasteful."

The sword came down, and Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly. He felt air whoosh by, and a splatter of something warm. He opened his eyes and saw that the soldier on his left has had his right shoulder sliced open, and blood was gushing out of the wound.

"Ch... chief?" He gasped in shock.

The wounded soldier fell to the ground with blood continuing to gush from the wound

The leader put a hand to his head and stuck his tongue out in the typical 'opps' stance.

"Opps, I... goofed." He laughed drunkenly and stepped towards Inuyasha. "This time, it's the neck."

The leader rushed forward with his sword arm raised. Inuyasha pulled away from the guard holding him and ran. The leader continued his drunken rampage, and in his stupor off-ed the heads of two of his men. The leader continued to run towards Inuyasha, sword raised and dripping blood. Inuyasha saw a spear that was lying on the floor and grabbed it.

Inuyasha held the spear in both hands a bit awkwardly, but looked defiant.

"Stay back," Inuyasha said, "Because this spear has better reach. Try something and..."

Inuyasha gawked in surprise as the leader casually sliced the end of his spear off. He swung the katana, and Inuyasha held up the spear half above him in desperation, while shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth.

Somehow Kagomewas in the air, right in front of Inuyasha. She had a baggy sleeved arm raised, which the katana had just struck, and broken in two upon. Behind her Inuyasha stared in shock, while still crouching backwards.

_Kagome..._ Inuyasha thought wonderingly, looking up at her.

Kagome stood beside Inuyasha, who looked a little happy.

_She came to help me... _

"Where's the _Shikon no Tama_?" Kagome shouted down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared up at Kagome in surprise and annoyance.

"So I wasn't on your mind at all?"

"What's happened to the Jewel?" Kagome asked again, ignoring Inuyasha's question.

Kagome turned towards the massive leader, who still held the broken sword. "This guy huh?"

Kagome put her sleeve in front of her nose, while Inuyasha looked on in surprise.

"What an awful smell. There's a dreadful smell of a reeking corpse around here..." Inuyasha explained impatiently.

"Eh...?"

Kagome dashed forwards, readying her claws. She leapt up and as she pounced upon the leader she said, "You're there aren't you! Corpse Dancing Crow!"

Kagome swiped at the front of the leader's bamboo armor. She opened it and it appeared hollow. Through the rip in the armor, the three eyed bird bursts out.

The bird emerged with blood dripping down its beak, poking out of where the leader's heart would be, while the leader's men looked at it in surprise. The Corpse Dancing Crow screeched loudly.

The remaining three soldiers and Inuyasha all stared in horror and edged backwards. Kagome seemed unconcerned.

"Maybe at sometime around last night it ate it's way into the chest and built a fucking nest," she said, after thinking about the bird that had hovered over Inuyasha.

Kagome looked back while holding her sleeve over her nose. "Because the bastard's not that strong, it manipulates a bloody corpse to fight... nasty nature," she explained.

"H... how cruel..." Inuyasha said quietly, looking at the demon again.

The leader's body reached down and grabbed a sword in its scabbard. He drew the sword and rushed forward. Kagome jumped in front of him.

"Quickly get outta that bloody nest you scum!" She demanded angrily

Kagome struck her claws into his chest, and there was an enormous bust of energy.

The crow flew out of a hole in the back of the leader and Kagome stared in surprise.

The crow held the _Shikon no Tama_ in it beak and Kagome's stare changed from surprise to annoyance.

"So you have the Jewel!" She cried triumphantly.

The bird swiftly flew away, but Kagome reached for a spear and threw it at the retreating bird.

"Wait damn you!" She shouted angrily after her spear missed the bird.

That was when she saw the bow and arrows.

Kagome took the bow and grabbed hold of Inuyasha who failed to react in surprise.

"Come!" Kagome said angrily, yanking a disoriented Inuyasha along.

Kagome jumped nimbly through the air outside, with Inuyasha on her back, who has the bow in one hand, and the quiver around his shoulder.

"You won't get away, dammit," Kagome muttered when she spied the crow in the distance, still flying.

Kagome turned and began talking angrily to Inuyasha, who looks back in surprise.

"What're doing, quickly shoot it down with an arrow!" Kagome demanded furiously.

"Don't say something so absurd! My archery experience is..." Inuyasha trailed off for emphasis.

"Did you know that that bastard only feeds on humans? You don't want to risk it becoming something demonic, do you?" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha looked at her in concern.

_It's just swallowed the ball!_ Inuyasha thought worriedly. He knocked and arrow.

"I'll see if I can do it!"

_Heh,_ a_fter he's shot down the Corpse Dancing Crow, he'll be of no further use._ _He'll be splattered onto the ground!_ Kagome thought vengefully with images of Naraku overlaid on those of Inuyashafalling from fifty feet in the air.

"You can do it with one shot, because Naraku was a master of the bow," Kagome said assuring-ly.

"I'm Inuyasha, damnit!"

_But right now,_ _lend me your power...Naraku!_

Inuyasha drew and aimed the bow, however, the arrow dropped and curved down towards the ground.

"Oops," Inuyasha said feebly.

Kagome stares with a look of surprised disbelief on her face. She looked back and glared with an equal gaze from Inuyasha

"'Naraku was a master of the bow' Isn't that a lie?" Inuyasha mocked.

"You're just damn clumsy aren't you," Kagome retorted.

With the addition of the _Shikon no Tama,_ the crow transformed it into a big, ugly thing, with leathery wings, and a massive teeth-lined mouth. It swooped down into a village and snatched a child.

"Shit! It is starting to demonify!" Kagome growled intensely.

"Is that bad?" Inuyasha asked

"As I said earlier - the Corpse Dancing Crow preys on humans." Kagome clenched her fist. "But since it has a bit of game dangling from it, it's movement's restricted. This'll be handy."

Kagome swung an arm back to attack the crow right in front of her. Inuyasha seemed to be in shock over what Kagome had said.

"I'll rip apart everything!" Kagome snarled.

Hey you idiot! You have to save the child!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

Inuyasha slid off of Kagome's back and took the kid, which caused Inuyasha to miss the crow.

"Bastard! Why are you interfering with me...?" Kagome demanded, angry over her missed chance.

The crow turned around and was poised to chomp Inuyasha and the child with its massive mouth. Inuyasha held the child to his chest, while he turned away and shut his eyes.

"Shit," Kagome muttered angrily.

"Soul Scattering Iron Claw!" Kagome called out, slashing the bird. Kagome swung her claws through the monster, ripping it apart, while Kagome still cringed below.

Inuyasha held the kid to his chest with a tender look on his face, while he still holds the claw from the demon that stayed when it was shattered.

"You're alright now, kid," Inuyasha said, letting him go.

The bits of bird on the ground started pulling themselves together.

Kagome jumped through the air, shouting back at Inuyasha.

"Oi, boy! Where's the _Shikon no Tama_?"

Kagome jumped after the crow, which was flying off, even though it still had pieces coming into it.

"Shit," Kagome cursed.

"I saw it. Under the wings!"

Kagome attacked the crow, but only hit the tail, which re-assimilated itself quickly. Kagome landed on the ground and looked towards the crow flying off into the distance.

"Ah, crap! That damn Corpse Dancing Crow, it's intending to sneak off until it completely absorbs the _Shikon no Tama_."

"What?"

_I better do something quickly!_ Inuyasha thought with a worried expression. It was then he realized he still had the crow's claw. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it to the claw and an arrow and aimed at the bird. Kagome watched in bewilderment.

"I _will_ get you this time."

"It won't get hit like this. Your cruddy archery won't..."

Inuyasha released the arrow with a determined look on his face.

"It'll definitely get hit!"

Kagome followed the arrow's path with her eyes, and that's when she noticed. _The Corpse Dancing Crow's leg with the arrow...!_

_With the Shikon no Tama's regeneration power,_ _the leg should certainly go towards the torso._

As Inuyasha predicted, the arrow curved up towards the crow. The arrow stabbed the crow directly through the body, which caused it to shake.

In a big explosion of light, the crow and the arrow were torn apart. Inuyasha looks on in joy, and some villagers looked surprised.

"Yahoo!" Inuyasha cheered, feeling the need for some self-appreciation.

Above the valley, there was a sudden, massive, secondary explosion, and shrapnel was flung off at high speed.

In her village, Kaede looked up at the light and seemed very concerned.

_This...will be a problem..._

Kagome ran through the woods with Inuyasha on her back again. He was thinking about the second explosion.

_I wonder what that light was..._ _It worries me..._

Kagome turned her head to talk to Inuyasha.

"Hey, is the ball really in this direction?"

"Somehow I feel it is..." he replied curiously.

They reached an opening in the forest, and heard an odd noise from above. Kagome looked up in surprise as the crow came down at her with its mouth wide open.

"The Corpse Dancing Crow?" She shouted in surprise and anger.

"Kagome, it's only from the neck up?"

Kagome laughed and cracked her knuckles. "Heh, I don't really care if it's only an eyeball; at last it feels like coming at me!"

Kagome slashed the crow's head with her claws onto the leafy forest floor, and pieces flew in every direction.

"You're fucking dead," Kagome said in a voice filled with satisfaction.

Inuyasha watched in surprise as a small glowing object bounces off a rock.

"The Jewel is...?" Kagome asked impatiently.

Inuyasha bent down take the small glowing object. Inuyasha held the object to his face; it was about the size of a small seed.

"This...could be..." he stared at it in shock.

Inuyasha looked like he'd figured out what it was, and Kagome stared in surprise.

"It seems to be...a fragment of the _Shikon no Tama_..."Inuyasha explained carefully.

_"What do you mean to say?"_ Kagome demanded lividly, looking between Inuyasha and her claws.

The village appeared peaceful that night, as did Keade's house, but it was frequently disrupted by a loud female's voice.

"What's going on!"

Inside the house, Kaede and Inuyasha kneeled in front of the fire looking placid while Kagome shouted at Kaede with an angry expression.

"You don't need to shout like that, Kagome," Kaede chided.

"What's happened to the Jewel!"

Kaede explained her thoughts to the other two, recounting the time when the crow was blow apart by the explosion.

"What Inuyasha fired was a exorcising arrow, and it smashed apart the whole evil spirit along with the _Shikon no Tama_. The Jewel's fragments have been completely scattered all over the place, I'd say. I don't know if it was broken into 10 pieces, or scattered into 100."

Kaede continued to speak, but Inuyasha began thinking to himself. _But even if a single fragment gets into the hands of a strong evil spirit, it'll be the beginning of a calamity. Could it be that... it's my fault...?_

"You must listen, Kagome... Inuyasha." With an almost a sad look on her face, Kaede explained herself. "You two must use your powers to collect the fragments of the _Shikon no Tama_ and return it to normal."

"Eh...?" Inuyasha asked in a surprised voice.

Kagome looked surprised, but in an entirely different way. "Heh. Is it okay, Kaede-baba? That a bad guy like me is also going after the Jewel."

"... It can't be helped for now."

_No way... I...__I want to go home!_


End file.
